Smile For me
by TrueBlue.xxShane
Summary: I want you to be strong. I Love you. ""


Read the frickin' author note please! The first one and the last. PLEASE! THANKYOU!

A/N: This One Shot is for a very special and unique girl who passed away last September 11, 2011. She always smiled, and was always crazy. You just can't put a finger on what's actually happening to her. When it happened, I realized just how stupid I am, because I didn't get the chance to show her that I can be a close friend. Prayers worked, because I got to see her when she's still alive and saw her fighting, for all of us and I know in my heart that she would most likely and definitely say this –"Smile for me"

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-Shot<strong>_**: Smile for me.**

You would never think it was a lonely place. Never would imagine it as a place that can possibly be quiet.

Every single day. The air that welcomes you has a cold chill to it, yet comforting and makes you feel you're on to the rollercoaster fun ride featured for the day. It makes you feel like you can't be alone; you always need to have someone with you because being all by yourself is a big NO. You feel yourself having the time of your life, with your friends doing who-knows-what. Maybe sitting by the room's window, chatting about crushes and things that are on your mind, Maybe out by the hall gazing at all those passer-bys or just talking, Maybe at the back of the room exchanging workbooks or notes or cramming about the requirements to be done, just name it! You just don't know what's next and me …

If the circumstances were positively normal, I would be in front of the room right now, near the teacher's desk, dancing like loco and going crazy happy with whoever or talking to one of my best friends about the movie Crazy Little Thing Called Love and its next sequel or about the get together of one of our favorite love teams, James Reed and Ann Li, Maybe acting in a role play for a certain subject. We would be so... carefree and happy, mooning on how handsome and dashing James Reed is or maybe even mooning about _that guy_. I have always liked him, and it gave me sheer joy to find out that he actually likes me too, and It felt like you are on a cloud. Honestly, If things were fine, I would've thought about saying yes but sadly, they aren't, He _was _really sweet, smart, a gentleman, athletic, and much much more but we're still just too young for that but I just know in my heart that he'll wait.

I 'm a very passionate person due to everything that happened to me the past few years. For that, I knew how to take care of my time due to all what I've experienced, and also because I know many people are counting on me, especially my family. I realized that you just don't have the time to waste time that was given to you. Even of the hindrances, you should always, ALWAYS, do your share of enjoying of what was given to you… Just like what I supposed I did, but you can't help but just be surprised.

-JARE-

It was the month of July, and I worked my eyebrows off going up and down my reviewers and notes. Suddenly, I felt my head ache so bad, until I didn't realized I already passed out. The next time, I woke up and saw everything so white. My whole family hovering just above me, people in white walking back and forth from my bed to the end of the room where a table lays. I realized that I was in the hospital once my family told me that I've been asleep so long. I actually felt weak, and can barely move, just twitch, It was good that my family took care of me. Days and days passed, I heard the open and closing of the door in the white room. I forced my eyes to open but unfortunately didn't succeed, so I just settled on feeling the hand of my mother holding mine.

"Where is she?"

"Here"

"How is she?"

No answer.

"Can I… Hold her?"

"No. It's viral, you might get infected."

A quiet sobbing. "Don't show her you're crying, she might cry too."

Then and there I really forced my eyes to open and finally succeeded, just to realize that there standing in front of me was a good friend of mine. I smiled weakly, and looked at her puffy eyes, immediately gathering what was obvious… _she must have been crying._ "Come here." I managed to say, and I lifted my right hand to motion her forward. I noticed the sparkles in her eyes and knew that she was trying to prevent herself from crying. "I'm coming back alright?" I said knowingly, more to reassure her than myself, and was answered only by a nod. "We love you, B, Get well soon. We'll be waiting." And at that another strong current hit me and I felt being washed away.

The next time I woke up, there was of little change in scenery. All the whites were still there, but... There was no one but me. It felt odd, strange, but it felt okay, if felt like everything's alright. There was this odd joy coursing through me, it makes me want to sing or dance, just have fun.

Another odd thing was…

I can see everyone down on the hospital, and it surprised me that I wasn't surprised to see myself there, just the body, my parents standing over me, saying "B, sweetheart, you're friends are here, there are so many of them, I think the whole class came… and I think that that guy who just came has a crush on you… Don't worry, when you heal all up, I'll watch him very very carefully. I love you Sweetheart, so much, don't sweat yourself up, alright? I love you."

And On another place…

It looked like the entrance to the hospital, and tears almost welled up in my eyes when I saw some of my friends gather up, praying and crying, and I suddenly realized that back at my hospital room, there was a rather long sound. The doctors came rushing in with what looked like irons that I suppose they used on trying to revive people. They continuously put it on my chest, but it seemed like nothing's happening..

And there was a blur…

It confused me that there was another change, the sun has set, and I was standing by the door clothed in white just like what I wore in the hospital, I looked around and saw my family and friends sitting together, some looking up in the sky, some on each other, some was smiling, some was pre-occupied and then I noticed that I was the only one missing…

Although…

I didn't mind the Isolation, or separation… it just felt like the world was lifted off me and the look on their faces just made me want to smile.

"B."

And I immediately turned at the call of my name.

I smiled, and took the outstretched hand, and felt a surge of gladness and care-freeness course through me…

And everything was alright.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End~ <strong>_

AN": I'm hoping for your reviews, This is not checked-out by my beta, because I'm trying to see what my writing skills are capable of. I'm hoping always for the best, and also preparing for the worst. Looking forward to positive… and negative… reviews alright? This the very most, very first story I posted ever. Take note that I think I won't make an extended version of this if anyone would ask me for it, and Oh, Can I Ask for some help for.. "_**SWEET SEPTEMBER**_" you see, I still don't know how to start it. So Please Please Please! :3 – _**I3G**_


End file.
